Complien Currency
Currency in the Compliens Universe has changed a lot since the first days of bartering between herbs and farm animals. Complanet Prehistory Ancient currency was found buried in many old places, and sometimes discovered near old structures, like Icehedge. It was mainly small (2-3 centimeters each side) equilateral triangles made of bronze with a circular hole in the middle, with the occasional larger (3-4 centimeters across) hexagon of bronze with a square hole in the middle. There may have been paper money, but those would have disintegrated in the years since people realized they could dig up old stuff to learn more about the past times. Ylor era During the years of Emperor Ylor I, Ylor issued his empire small bronze-plated gunpowder-filled coins stamped with pictures of his face. This was to ensure that all of his subjects were always ready to fire their muskets at any time, regardless if they had proper propellants or ammunition. It also kept the lifespan of the coins low, which meant that the people were constantly reliant on Ylor for their money. Pre-GCL era During this era, cubes of copper and iron were used as currency. They were about 4 centimeters across on each side, and had a 1-centimeter hole through the middle that could be used to chain the cubes together. Additionally, larger denominations of money were represented by cylindrical ingots of iron, 10 centimeters across and 3 in diameter. GCW era The Great Complien War was very harsh on the general lives of the people of Complanet, which meant that rationed items like chocolate took over as the main bartering chip. Now-common food items like flour, margarine, and meat were traded instead of standard currencies. Space Age era In this era, people were so enamored over the idea of space and rocketships and all that, so chromium-plated coins were produced, all of them with various space-related symbols hanging all over them. One excavated coin was studded with ringed planets in every empty bit of coin. Another was in the shape of a space shuttle with little people in space suits all over it. However, the Space Age era was actually not very fond of space at all, and the found coins were actually just hobo nickels. CvH/M era Humanoid era During this period of fierce interplanetary combat, multicolored money blocks were put into circulation. These cubes were made up of a tough polymer designed to endure through any sort of violence, and contained very reflective synthetic gems not unlike road catseyes to ensure that the owner could easily be spotted by a search and rescue team. Additionally, each money block contained a small cube of gauze in dire emergencies. Money blocks came in many denominations: black exterior with white gem was about $0.75, orange exterior with cyan gem was about $3.50, gray exterior with lime gem was about $7.00, green exterior with purple gem was about $14.50, white exterior with turquoise gem was about $40.00, and gold exterior with red gem was about $85.00. They were all approximately 3 centimeters across. Mogurian era under construction Human era When the Human species came to Complanet, they introduced their own currency, which was quickly adopted by the Compliens. However, after an incident where Complixonox was placed in the vault of a bank, the Money Compliens were created and found it insulting that they were being used as a currency. Thus, they protested, forcing the Human currency to be dropped. Modern era (Current) These days, people just use online credits for everything. Raeth Prehistory under construction CvH/M era Humanoid era under construction Mogurian era under construction Modern era (Current) Complanet credits were adopted after the CvH War, and continue to be used to this day. Moguria Category:Created in 2015 Category:Items Category:Other Category:Monetary Items